the lost years
by writer of dark and light
Summary: this is storys that you whern't told ,you will laugh alot and i hope you injoy
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Years

Chapter 1

Harry was called the Boy-Who-Lived, but we're not going there. This story talks about something else; times at Hogwarts that some people do not like to talk about.

We begin the story with Ron and Harry in their room. "What did you think about Snape's test today?" asked Ron.

"Uh…it was a nightmare," said Harry.

"What the test or Professor Snape?" asked Ron jokingly.

Harry is staring at the wall and Ron asked, "What are you looking at?"

Harry answered, "Someone." Harry walked over to the wall and pulled the Invisibility Cloak off Hermione, asking "What are you doing?"

"I got bored," she answered.

"So you snoop on us?" Harry demanded.

"It's fun to watch you babble," Hermione responded, grinning.

"You're rude, you know that?" Ron responded.

"Hey, at least you weren't—" Hermione started.

Harry cut her off with a finger on her lips. "Ah, ah, ah, you don't know who could be listening." Harry walked over to the door and opened it to find Draco Malfoy. Harry's expression soured and he glared at the other boy. "Malfoy. What are you doing there?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Years

Chapter 2

Harry was angry with Draco but, Harry thought that if he would show Draco kindness they could be friends; wait this Draco where talking about here he will never change.

"Draco what do you think you are doing I should cruse you right now" Harry said angrily.

"Like you could potter" Draco snapped.

"Let's just see about that" Harry said.

After Harry finished he said "troit nomess".

Out of no where ropes appear on Draco and the ropes are attached to a horse out side and with on flick of his wound the horse takes of and Draco is dragged thought the school and out side.

"You need to teach me that one" Ron said

"Maybe later Ron" Harry said

"Harry, help me" Neville screamed.

"What happened to you" said Harry.

Some one had cursed Neville to where he had no hair. Harry thought he looked like rat.

"Malfoy did it he said I should look like a rat so….he put a curse on me to make me look like a rat" said Neville.

Talk about lucky guess; Harry was trying not to laugh.

"Forgive me Neville" Harry said.

"Forgive you about what?" said Neville confused.

"For this" Harry begins to laugh; he falls to the floor crying because it is so funny.

"This is not funny Harry" Neville said seriously.

"Ok, I'll help you come in to our room" said Harry trying not to laugh.

As they walk in to the room you hear Ron and Hermione laugh so hard you could hear them in the dark forest.

"NOT FUNNY!" Neville screams.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lost Years

Chapter3

Harry and Ron are walking to their dark arts class when Harry says "Do you think voldermont will try to attack again this year".

"Well, I really don't know" said Ron.

"Yah I know you where going to say that" said Harry.

"I just wish that I could see if he was" said Harry.

Ron thought to this self for a second and then Harry said "what are you thinking".

I'm thinking where late" said Ron.

"No we're not" said Harry.

Just then the bell rings and Harry says "Ok now we're late".

Later in the room Harry and Ron where sitting in their beds talking and Harry walks over and sits down next to Ron.

"How much trouble do you think we are in" said Harry.

"I don't..." Ron stops and looks right in to Harry's eyes and they began to kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Harry and Ron were talking in class and Harry was thinking whether to say to Ron that he does not want to be with him. 

"Ron I think we shouldn't see each other," said Harry.

Ron answered, "Why not?"

"Because… I don't think I'm ready for it…"

"I see." Ron looked almost sad.

"Just friends, okay?" Harry asked, with a hopeful look.

Ron grinned back and replied, "Yeah. Just friends."

Later, in the hallway, Harry ran into Draco.

Draco had a nervous look on his face, as if he wanted to say something to Harry. He stopped him and tentatively asks, "Harry… Would you… like to meet me in my dorm tonight?"

"Yes, I'd love that," Harry replied.

Down the hallway, Ron could be seen peering around the corner with a sad look on his face, as though he had heard everything.


End file.
